Sincere Words
by RhombusScratch
Summary: A collection of one-shots on Gravity Falls ships! Just give me a ship and a word and I will try to do it! QUICK NOTICES: Chapter 4 is Pinecest, skip it if you don't like it. Not doing too much Mobbie, Wipper, Canper, etc. I want to do more exotic ships. No Pinecest or Twincest (other than Chapter 4). Insert Gravity Falls Character HerexOC might be allowed.
1. A Berry Wonderful Moment

**Well, major LOL! I'm bored at my cabin. I should probably explain. This is a series of one shots about different Gravity Falls ships, but each ship has one word that describes the story. This is only chapter one, and I'm going to get a bit exotic here. I want to try to do more exotic ships, not TOO much Wipper, Canper, Mobbie, etc. I saw this photo on Google Images, and I thought that it would be perfect. It was very, VERY unlikely, which makes it perfect. Curious about the photo?**

**It was Lee and Mabel, holding hands.**

**Title: A Berry Wonderful Moment**

**Ship: LeexMabel**

**Word: Blackberry**

There was a field in Gravity Falls called Biscuit Meadow. Within Biscuit Meadow were some blackberry bushes that sprouted the best blackberries in Oregon. Biscuit Meadow is the main reason tourists came to Gravity Falls. Just their luck Grunkle Stan had another thing in store for them: cons, bad exhibits and taking advantage of stupidity.

Mabel was getting deep into one of the blackberry bushes. She promised she and Dipper would try them together at the Mystery Shack, but they were so tempting. Mabel popped one in her mouth. Some indigo juice trickled down onto one of her favorite sweaters, a Nyan Cat one, **(A/N: I was thinking about Mabel's sweater, and I could totally see her wearing a Nyan Cat one) **but she didn't mind. She didn't even notice. The blackberry was just so…incredible. Like ice cream and mints and Swedish Fish (her favorite candy) all wrapped up in a ball and dipped in love and corn dogs. **(A/N: Pun from the Time Traveller's Pig)** Wanting to have more of it, Mabel reached for a bulky, juicy berry. Another larger hand closed down on it at the same time. Both hands picked it and rose out of the bush.

"Oh! Lee!" Mabel greeted with a slight blush.

"Hey there, Mary?"

"It's Mabel," the girl corrected.

"Yeah, um, this berry is kind of mine."

"We both got it at the same time"

"Well, I can beat you to eating it."

"No you can't."

Both mouths flew at the blackberry at the same time. They collided in unison. Lee and Mabel each chewed half the berry, their lips remaining locked. After a few moments, they let go.

There was an awkward silence as both of them realized they had actually enjoyed the accidental kiss. Two pairs of eyes shot down. Two faces started to burn red.

"So, um, want to get more blackberries?" Lee asked nervously.

Mabel smiled.

"Of course."

They ran down the hill. Eventually they started to laugh. They didn't even notice their hands join.

Dipper and Nate had teamed up to find their sister/friend, who had been missing for at least an hour. Imagine their shock when they saw everything from the foot of the hill, starting with the kiss.

**So, there's another chapter! The Dipper and Nate thing at the end is leading up to a future chapter, with a ship my sister suggested. I bet you've guessed the ship.** *** insert troll face here * **


	2. Final Curse

**OK, so my only request so far was odd, but….and the word was…here we go!**

**Title: Final Curse**

**Ship DipperxMyca (OC)**

**Word: Tragic**

Ever since Myca had found the mortal boy, Dipper, wandering the woods, she felt sincere to him. Sure, she had to keep her witch magic secret for a month. Now, a summer later, when he was 13, they were battling her evil sister, Ivy.

Myca shot out a charm to petrify Ivy temporarily, then ran to Dipper, who was holding an enchanted wooden spoon. Myca had put a protection wisp on it to make it protect him from spells.

"You OK?" she asked.

Dipper nodded.

"Fine. She's stirring. Get ready."

As Myca and Ivy battled more, Jeff the gnome hid behind a bush.

"Time for revenge," he mumbled.

"For stealing my queen!"

Jeff broke out and snapped the wooden spoon in half.

"No!" Myca and Dipper yelled in unison.

As Myca summoned a bound battle-axe to defeat Ivy, but her gloomy sister fired a spell right at Dipper. It hit him in the chest. Myca let out a war roar and diced Ivy in half. She proceeded to do the same to Jeff. Throwing the split corpses of the gnome and witch to the side, Myca tended to her true love.

"You all right?" she asked, frantically.

"No," Dipper groaned.

Myca noticed his right ring finger was dripping.

"No! Ivy used a melting spell on you!"

"I'm…melting?" Dipper whimpered.

Myca sobbed and nodded. She buried her face in the boy's chest as his nose started to drip.

"I can counter it…it will hurt though…" she moaned.

Dipper shook his head as half of his left ear turned to liquid and slid off.

"Too late. Myca, I love you. More than anything. Grunkle Stan died so that I could have you as my girl."

Dipper flinched at the memory about how Myca's mother had killed Grunkle Stan in rage that her daughter was dating a mortal. He coughed as his left hand slid off and morphed into a puddle on the ground. Same thing happened to his right arm. Then right elbow.

"Uh-oh! The curse is gaining agility!" Myca sobbed.

Dipper would be nothing but a puddle soon.

"Myca…" Dipper said, softly.

Most of his vocal cords were liquid.

"Take…sponge..soak…keep…me…love…"

That was it. Dipper was a puddle on the ground. He had melted. Sticking the middle finger at Ivy's corpse, Myca summoned a sponge and bucket. Using the sponge, she soaked up Dipper, following his final wish. She squeezed his liquefied body in the bucket.

_I should probably show Wendy, Mabel, Soos, maybe those teenagers he hangs out with… _Myca thought, picking up the bucket.

Everybody had a right to know about her tragedy. The tragedy in a bucket. And the bucket she would never let go of.

**So there you go fooppoof3! I used MycaxDipper! And of course Dipper melted at the end! Gloomy ending! Please request more ships and words!**


End file.
